


Words Out of Reach

by Juudals



Series: Hold You Up [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Luka becomes permanent snake holder, moments together, slowly falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: “A music program?”“Yeah. It's something my school is starting out this year.” Luka ran a hand through his hair. It was messier today, like he'd been messing it up all day without really realizing it. “It's like a sponsorship. Me and couple other students would be going around to different places to learn. It'll be mostly focused on music but we'd still be learning our regular studies, too.”“And you'll...be traveling out of the country for that?”“It'll start out here but then we'd be going to different places throughout Europe. More information will come out once we're actually accepted into the program, but rumours are we could be going to places like Tokyo, New York, Vancouver. It would be great if we could actually go to those places to get more experience.” Luka's eyes lit up as he talked about it. A spark that was full of joy just from thinking about the places.“Have you already signed up for it?” Marinette was a little hesitant to ask. She regretted her question when Luka's expression changed to a softer one.“Not yet. I'm...I'm not sure if I should. I have two weeks left to decide.”I DO NO GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Hold You Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549648
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Words Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be for the Missed Connections prompt during Lukanette Month but wasn't able to get it done in time but finally got around to finishing it up!  
> I've always liked the idea of Lukanette being a long slow burn, even Luka going away for a bit and both of them growing into themselves more before starting a relationship so this was fine to try going into that idea~

“Marinette...” there was a soft touch on her cheek. “Are you really not going?”

“I don't know, Tikki...I...” Marinette closed her eyes tightly. She pulled the blanket over her head. Even if it was only temporary, she just wanted to block the world out. Just for now. Only for a little while.

Was she being selfish? Probably. Definitely, actually. She couldn't deny even to herself that she wasn't being selfish.

But she also couldn't deny that from the bottom on her heart, she didn't want Luka to go.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“A music program?”

“Yeah. It's something my school is starting out this year.” Luka ran a hand through his hair. It was messier today, like he'd been messing it up all day without really realizing it. “It's like a sponsorship. Me and couple other students would be going around to different places to learn. It'll be mostly focused on music but we'd still be learning our regular studies, too.”

“And you'll...be traveling out of the country for that?”

“It'll start out here but then we'd be going to different places throughout Europe. More information will come out once we're actually accepted into the program, but rumours are we could be going to places like Tokyo, New York, Vancouver. It would be great if we could actually go to those places to get more experience.” Luka's eyes lit up as he talked about it. A spark that was full of joy just from thinking about the places.

“Have you already signed up for it?” Marinette was a little hesitant to ask. She regretted her question when Luka's expression changed to a softer one.

“Not yet. I'm...I'm not sure if I should. I have two weeks left to decide.”

“What? Why not?”

“I'm worried about leaving my mom and Juleka on their own. It would just be them on their own and that scares me, honestly. And I'm a little freaked out about leaving for so long. Longest I've been away from home was a couple weeks to visit my dad. Plus...” Luka stared at the ground. Then he glanced up at Marinette and said quietly, “I don't want to leave you. You'd be down a hero to help you out. I don't...I don't know if it's okay. Me suddenly going off like that...what if something happens and you can't find someone to replace Viperion with? I don't want to stress you out with that.”

“Luka...”

Marinette felt her heart squeeze painfully. This person was way too thoughtful and selfless for his own good. Thinking about his family and her and even the rest of Paris...

It made her feel sick at the gleeful jolt her stomach gave realizing he'd be willing to miss out on this for her.

But she couldn't do that.

She couldn't let him do that.

“You should go Luka. No, you _need_ to go. You can't miss out on something like this.” Marinette took a deep breath and placed her hand on his knee. “It's great that you want to look out for everyone. But maybe this is your chance to do what _you_ truly want to do. To think of yourself and go for it. We'll be fine in Paris. So please, don't miss out on this. Try to get into the program.”

“...you sure?” Luka gave her a searching look. Marinette tried her best to give the brightest smile she could. It wasn't too hard when she thought about how happy something like this would make him.

“I'm positive. I believe in you, Luka. And I'm sure your family wants the same thing for you. Talk to them if you're still uncertain but I really do think you should go for this.”

It killed her to think of him leaving but it hurt even more thinking he might miss out on this.

* * *

Back when her earrings were taken and then after she got them back, Marinette realized something: she could honestly let herself fall in love with Luka.

Opening up to him had been a huge emotional relief. She felt closer to him than she's ever had with a person before. She was able to tell him stuff she couldn't with anyone else other than Tikki and Master Fu.

Since then, they'd hung out more. Luka became her rock, making sure her head was clear but not letting her push aside her feelings too badly. She'd like to think she became motive for him to try more new things. They talked often, sometimes though they'd just send each other pictures. Sometimes she'd get Luka's opinion on what was the best photo for her instagram when posting some of her work. Sometimes he'd send her pictures on the jewelry he was making and ask what beads she thought went best together.

It was easy talking to Luka.

It was easy to breathe around him.

She didn't have to pretend around him. She had someone she could rely on when she need cover for her while being Ladybug. She had someone she knew supported her, both sides of her! Who didn't treat her any different even after discovering who she was!

Marinette could rely on Luka. She just didn't realize how much she had started too these past several months until she was face with it all disappearing.

* * *

Luka got into the program.

Marinette's mother found her crying in her room. It had been a few days since Luka told her the news. It was slow to sink in but now that it had, Marinette couldn't stop the tears.

She didn't want to say goodbye. _How_ will she say goodbye?

“Oh, dear...what's the matter?” Her mother was quick to her side on her bed, holding her close. Marinette couldn't hold back another sob feeling her mothers warmth so close now.

“I-I don't...I don't know what to do, _Ma-Maman_...I don't...Luka...He's...”

“Luka? What about Luka? Did-Did he hurt you?” She could hear the fierce tone her mother was starting to take and shook her head.

“N-No, he'd never....no, it's...”

“...Marinette, I'm here. I'll wait until you're able to tell me. I'm not going anywhere.”

Her mothers arms were strong around her. Marinette took a shaky breath, trying hard to calm down.

She thinks she heard her father come up at some point before being shooed away by her mother. It took several minutes but finally, Marinette had calmed enough that it was easier to talk. She explained why she was upset. That Luka might be leaving for awhile and how it didn't really hit her what that meant until now. As she talked, her head was on her mothers shoulder as a hand gently brushed her hair back. The rhythm of it was soothing.

“...can I say something really selfish? It's really...really unfair.” she said quietly. Her voice was feeling hoarse from her tears and had to clear her throat.

“Go ahead.”

“I don't...I don't want Luka to go. I already miss him, thinking of him being gone. We've just...it feels like we've just finally started getting closer. And I'm realizing how much I like him but now he's...he's leaving.”

“Oh, sweetie...” Her mother hugged her tightly. Marinette could feel her tears starting to come back. “There's nothing wrong feeling like that. Of course you'll miss him. He's special to you and he's going far away. Of course it'll hurt thinking of him being gone like that.”

“I feel so...so horrible, why can't i just be fully happy for him? I mean, I am happy and I'm excited because I know this means so much to him but I just...I just miss him...he's not even gone and I already miss him...”

“Marinette,” she felt her mother start to push back her bangs again. “It's understandable to be upset. I'd be surprised if you weren't. But if Luka said he'd stay for you or anyone else, how would you feel?”

“...bad. Guilty. I don't...I don't want him to miss out on this.”

“Then try to hold onto that feeling. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to miss him. But don't forget you're also happy for him and you know how happy he is. If you know your time together is short, spend it together. Be with your friends so he leaves with warm memories of you and everyone else. So he knows what's waiting for him when he comes home.”

Her mothers words settled softly in her heart. Marinette knew she was still crying but it wasn't as bad now. Her mother was right. She had to be strong and let Luka know she supported him. He couldn't leaving thinking she was too depressed about it.

Marinette could do this. She would make sure the rest of Luka's time in Paris was the best he's ever had.

* * *

“I'm sorry I've been really out of it lately.”

Marinette blurted out the moment she was alone with Luka. She went down below the deck of the Liberty to grab some snacks to bring back up for Kitty Section and their other friends. Even some of Luka's friends from school were stopping by later. She hadn't heard Luka come down soon after and would have dropped the bowl of chips if he wasn't quick to grab onto it, too.

“You're going to have to be more specific here, Marinette.”

“I...I've been zoning out a lot. And not really replying to you like before. That...that wasn't nice of me.”

She glanced up. Luka was smiling but it seemed sad somehow.

Now she felt even more guilty.

“Will you tell me what was up if I ask?”

“...I guess I was more upset than I thought. About you...you leaving. It took awhile for it to hit me, then it kinda did all at once just how far you'll be gone and how long. I...I got really sad. I-I mean-!” She quickly put the bowl in the counter and started waving her hands “I'm still happy for you! Like, really, really happy! This is great! It's just...I got sad, because we won't see each other as much!”

Luka watched her for a moment, looking thoughtful. Then his look softened.

“Can I tell you something, Marinette?”

“Um, yeah, of course.”

“I'm sad, too. And scared.”

“Scared?” Marinette frowned, confused. “Why?”

“I've never left home for long. Longest I've been away was three weeks and this is gonna be way longer than that. I'm gonna miss everyone and Paris like crazy. I'm so stoked for this program but I'm anxious, too.”

“Luka...”

“That's why I'm really glad you and Jule and Rose planned this thing. Spending time with everyone is helping a little. Taking my mind off things. I'm really grateful.”

“I'm glad to hear it,” Marinette smiled, relieved. “Um, if you want, we can go skating this weekend? There's still some tricked you haven't taught be so I don't fall on my face so much.”

Luka's face lit up and Marinette felt her stomach leap.

“It's a date!”

* * *

“I was thinking about something. And I'd like to know your opinion on it, Marinette.”

“What is it?”

“Luka...he's proven to be very responsible, yes?”

“Yeah, very. I don't think I'd be able to trust anyone else with Sass.” Marinette thought back to the times she's called on him as Viperion. She couldn't do it too often. A power like that was risky to use too much. But when he came, he always got things quickly done.

“I was thinking along the same lines.” Master Fu nodded slowly. He still looked deep in thought. Marinette wondered what was going through his mind right now. “He was here not too long ago. Just the other day, actually.”

“What, really?” Marinette's eyes widened. “Does he-Does he come by without me a lot?”

This was definitely they first time she was hearing of such a thing.

“Never. This was the first time, actually. He said he had something important to talk about. That he is leaving for a music program. He wanted to discuss Sass, actually.”

“That's why I came by, I wanted to tell you about Viperion no longer being around for awhile...” Marinette trailed off. “Wait, what about Sass?”

“He wanted to know if he would be okay if h didn't have a holder. Or if a new one would be found for him. He was worried Sass would be lonely or feel abandoned,” Master Fu smiled slightly. “He's a very considerate one, that boy. Him and Sass have grown quite attached to each other. I'm starting to wonder...”

“About what?”

“I asked Luka if he knew what places he'd be going to. A lot of them had a past history with the Miraculous. A few places in particular, Sass has history with from past holders of the Snake Miraculous.”

Marinette frowned. She tried to figure out where he was going with this but she couldn't follow along to see what he was trying to say.

“So you mean like...he's meant to go on this trip? Like it's fate?”

“In a way. I'm wondering if it would be best to send Sass along with him. To have Sass guide Luka to do some research on the Miraculous.”

“Research?”

“The Miraculous have been all over the world over many centuries. It would not be surprising if some information had been lost or hidden away. If possible, this could be a good chance to find something that could help us in the future.” Master Fu explained. “You know him best so I thought I would run the idea by you for your opinion on the matter before discussing with him.”

“You really want my opinion?” Marinette's eyes widened. It's true she knew Luke really well and they've gotten really close. And yeah, she was being trained for Guardianship, but something this serious...

“I trust you opinion very much, Marinette. So please, tell me what your thoughts are.”

“...I don't think it's a bad idea. Any extra information would help us big time...” She hesitated. “I don't think Luka would be opposed to it. Actually, he might accept it right away.”

This was definitely something Luka wouldn't turn down, especially if it meant helping people here at home. But that's what worried her also.

“You seem unsure of something.” Master Fu frowned.

“It's just...I don't want Luka to think he needs to focus all on this instead of the reason why he's going. Music means everything to him, that's why he signed up for this program. I don't want him to think he needs to pick this over what really matters to him.”

“...I see,” Master Fu brought his hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. “You do have a point. Maybe if we discuss to him that it's something he only needs to do when he has the time for it. It' wouldn't be good to make him feel like he needs to choose between the two things.”

* * *

Luka accepted. Because of course he did. It meant he'd get to have Sass around and he'd be able to help everyone back home.

“Don't forget, you're not allowed to push aside your music stuff. That comes first, and that's Master Fu's orders! The Miraculous stuff is only when you can get to it, got it?” Marinette tried to be firm but it was hard to keep it up when Luka chuckled at her.

“Yes, I understand. I'm sure Sass won't let me get sidetracked on anything,” Luka looked over to where the Kwami was sitting on his desk with Tykki, both of them eating their favourite foods. “We'll be on our best behaviour, right Sass?”

“But of coursse!” Sass nodded. “I'll look after him well.”

“We can trust them, Marinette! Sass is a good mentor, so Luka won't get into any trouble!” Tikki added.

“I'm suddenly sounding like some punk delinquent.” Luka looked a little baffled. Marinette laughed and shook her head.

“Well, the punk part is right.”

“You don't think I could be a delinquent?”

“From the stories you told me of your childhood? I know you were. Now though? You're just a puppy.”

“I'm a what now?”

The baffled look increased and Marinette almost fell off the bed from giggling so hard.

* * *

There had been a few days were she hadn't seen Luka but she didn't let it get to her. He had to spend time with his other friends, too. One day she got a text, a photo of him wearing these crazy bright sunglasses that resembled a bedazzled mess that clashed horrible with his dyed tips. The text that came with it said, “ _we made ya boy look better than Jagged!_ ”. It took Marinette a moment to realize one of his friends took his phone and sent that.

Shaking her head, she replied “ _rip to Luka but mine were better :)_ ”

The devastated emoji she got in return made her night and she wished she had gotten to meet his friends before all this.

She tried not to think of the 'your boy' comment.

* * *

“Pink would suit her best, right?”

“Rose already picked pink though.”

“Oh, right. What about blue?”

“Biased.”

“Says the one that tried giving her girlfriend purple.”

“Shut it!”

Marinette sat on the bed, her head turning like she was watching a tennis match instead of a discussion on hair dye. Rose, who was right next to her, suddenly raised her hand and started to bunch on the bed slightly.

“I can switch mine if there isn't enough for the both of us! I don't mind!”

“Rose, you're only doing you're bangs, remember?” Marinette reminded her.

“Oh, right...Well, I can still pick something else if you really want it, Marinette.”

“No, that's okay! You have your heart set on pink so you should go for it!” Marinette waved her hands. She glanced over at the colours, surprised at how many there actually was. Juleka's always gone with purple but apparently Luka used to change his colours quite often until he found one he really liked.

“Are you sure you don't want to choose yourself, Marinette?”

It was the second time Luka had asked her this.

“I put all my trust in you two!” She smiled. At first, she had turned down the offer to dye the tips of her hair when they first asked her to join them. She hadn't known how changing her hair colour would affect her turning into Ladybug and had been worried. Even if her hair changed colour and grew longer, she didn't know if the hair dye would transfer over. It wasn't until Tikki reassured her that as long as her doesn't want it there, it was take any affect.

So right away, Marinette contacted her friends and asked if the offer was still open.

The Couffaine siblings glanced at each other.

“Red?”

“Silver would be good, too. Bring out her eyes.”

“I swear if you write our next song about her eyes...”

“I love Marinette's eyes! They're so pretty and bright!” Rose suddenly jumped into the conversation. She turned to Marinette with a wide smile. “What do you think about silver?”

“Um...” Marinette thought back to her appearance as Multimouse. She had really liked the silver tones that took to her hair....and it wasn't like she'd be taking on the Mouse identity anytime soon. “Actually, I really like it. Can we do silver?”

“Definitely.” Luka's grin turn into a wince when Juleka jabbed him in the side, muttering under her breath, “sap.”

“I can't wait for Monday! The three of us will look great in class!” Rosa exclaimed.

* * *

Time passed by too quickly for Marinette's liking. It was as if it were purposely going by faster than it should have, making the days shorter than they really were.

Kitty Section was getting as much practice together as possible. Ivan was overjoyed when he heard about Luka's program and the two were talking about sharing stuff back and forth that could help with the band. Mylène had been just as happy, if a little sad since she had been trying to spend more time at band practices and now Luka was leaving for awhile.

“Are you okay with it, Marinette?” She asked her one day.

“What do you mean?”

“You and Luka...aren't you two dating now? It must be hard thinking he'll be gone like that...”

“Oh, we're-we're not-It's just-!” Marinette tried to gather her words but with her quick movements, she almost knocked over a box that was on the table. She let out a yelp and somehow managed to set it back in place. She didn't miss the concerned look Luka gave her from across the room and felt really lame when she sent him a double thumbs up as reassurance.

“Ah, it's just...” Marinette sighed when he looked away and fell back to the couch. “We're not. I mean, I was still getting over Adrien at the time. And then some stuff happened and Luka really helped me through it. We've been getting closer and hanging out a lot...more so because he's leaving soon. But we've never...”

“Never talked about it?” Melène guessed. Marinette nodded. “I see. I'm really sorry I brought it up. I just assumed so...I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. I get why you would be confused...” She held her face in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. “I just never knew if I should bring it up.”

“Maybe you should think about it? You don't want him to leave with things unsaid between you two, do you?” Melène's voice was gentle. Marinette gave a small smile. She couldn't deny her friend wasn't exactly wrong. Maybe she should try to approach Luka about this.

She had to at least try, right?

So that's what she did. After everyone decided it was time to head home, Luka offered to walk Marinette back since it was starting to get dark. This would be a good chance to talk to him alone and from the encouraging look Melène gave her before she left with Ivan, she wasn't alone on the idea.

So with a deep breath and clearing her throat slightly, she went for it. She grabbed onto his sleeve, stopping him and asked in a low voice, “Hey, Luka...can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.” he responded right away. It briefly made her smile, somehow amused by it.

“What...where exactly do we stand with each other?” She asked hesitantly. Luka tipped his head to the side, looking confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I, uh...what's our relationship? Are we just friends or...or more? More than friends but less than...um, da-daters?”

“Da-daters?” Luka had to look away. His stifled laughter made the mortification set in.

“....I really just said that. I really just let those words out of my mouth. I will now jump into the seine and-” She turned on her heel, going back the way they came.

“W-Wait, wait, wait!” Luka caught her wrist. “Sorry I laughed. I...I get what you mean now. I-ah-I understand.”

He coughed into his sleeve, probably to cover up another laugh. At least he was trying to be discrete about it.

“W-well, are we...um...”

Luka took a deep breath. His hand fell from her wrist to holding her hand.

“What do you want us to be, Marinette?” He asked quietly. “I'm okay with where things are for us right now. Not to sound cliche but we don't have to put a label on it. Not yet. But what are you comfortable with?”

“...I like where things are right now.” She admitted. “I...I think it would hurt more. If I said we were dating but then...not seeing you so soon after would be a little too much.”

“Then we can just say we're...” he hummed thoughtfully. “We're taking our time. There's no rush, Marinette. We're still learning about each other. I won't lie though, this last while has made me the happiest I've been in a long time.”

“I make you happy?” She smiled. Luka returned it yet it looked so much brighter.

“Your a joy in my life I can't describe, Marinette. My own personal melody in my head I hope never leaves. I'll...I'll miss this. Like crazy.” He squeezed her hand. “But I'm glad I can spend this time with you. It feels like I can be a little selfish taking these moments with you.”

Marinette felt her face burn. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to how sincere and soft Luka's voice was when he said stuff like this. It leaves her so tongue tied, how is she supposed to respond to things like this?

“There's no need to rush. It's not like we're running out of time.”

“You leave this weekend, Luka.”

“And I'll be back. I'll even be home for Christmas. We don't have a time limit. So when I come back, we can find the word that fits us best. Are you okay with that?”

“...yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Marinette was surprised. She had waited before and it had been painful. Maybe knowing how Luka felt about her, knowing how Luka knew what she was feeling for him is what made it easier this time. She was positive she was falling in love with him. It was different, not as intense as she'd grown used feeling, but still warm. Softer, subtler. But without a doubt a growing part of her heart.

They were aware they had feelings for each other. They cared deeply for each other. That was enough for Marinette. Those were the feelings she'd hold onto while he was gone.

They would be enough.

* * *

* * *

* * *

' _Are you running late? He really wants to see you_ '

It was a text from Juleka that finally got through Marinette's foggy thoughts.

Like a bucket of cold water, Marinette jolted out of bed.

That's right.

It wasn't just Luka she'd be going there for. It was also Juleka, her friend. Her friend that she's been getting closer with as she got closer to Luka.

She had to be there, she couldn't stay moping in bed like this!

“Tikki, how fast can Ladybug move when we're really pushing it!?” She asked as she rushed to change.

“Enough that we'll make it in time!” Tikki cheered.

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she flew across Paris as quickly as she did right now.

There were near misses with her Yo-yo and many tumbles as she landed yet none of it dimmed the anxious giddiness in her chest. A feeling that grew even more as the airport came into view.

She quickly found a place to transform back and checked her phone. Rose had texted her their location but since it's been awhile, Marinette wasn't sure she remembered where in the building to go.

So she ran. She ran and ran, barely avoiding people as she rushed by.

Then she saw him.

“ _Luka_!”

She crashed right into him, almost knocking him over. She thought she heard Juleka's and Rose's startled yelps behind her.

“Marinette!?” Luka's arms locked around her as they stumbled back.

Marinette clung to the back of his bunnyhug, a black and red one she dimly remembered him mentioning he'd wear for comfort on the plane.

“I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm so-so late!” Marinette gasped. Even rushing here as Ladybug took a lot out of her. She really did push it. She had to remember to give Tikki the best treats later.

“You're still good. I don't have to meet up with the others to go through security just yet.” Luka's hands were on her shoulders, steadying here. “Hey, take a minute. Calm your breathing.”

“Here.”

Juleka was by her side now, holding out a water bottle. Marinette gratefully took it.

“Ah, that's...that's better. Thank you, Juleka.”

“No problem.” Juleka took it back. She fiddled with her glove, glancing at the ground and back up again. “I...I thought you might not make it.”

“We're really glad you did though!” Rose grinned.

“I thought I wouldn't make it either,” Marinette looked at the two of them then up at Luka. She put her hands on his arms, but didn't try moving them away. “Actually, I...I need to be honest with you, Luka. I...I was scared to come here. I...I really don't know how to say goodbye and thought I might...I might mess it up. I didn't know how to send you off and kept overthinking it. But I'm glad I came. I hope you have a lot of fun while you're gone.”

Luka didn't say anything at first. Marinette couldn't read his expression and thought she might not have said it right. Then suddenly she was pulling against her just, his arms tight around her.

“I'm so glad you came...thank you.” His voice was near her ear. Marinette felt like she was about to tear up.

How could she have thought to keep this wonderful person waiting for her and not show up?

There was a cough next to them and both jumped back from each other. Juleka was staring off to the side, but Marinette could see a smile playing at her lips. Rose had her hands on her cheeks, almost vibrating in place out of sheer bliss watching them.

“So! Um, Luka! Juleka! Is your mother around somewhere?” Marinette said a little too loudly and exaggerated looking around for the woman in question. She can't believe she just did that in front of Juleka....with Juleka's brother...with Rose, her friend and Juleka's girlfriend....

“You just missed her. And the rib bruising hug she gave Luka,” Juleka shrugged. Her lips twitched. Marinette could have sworn she was holding back from teasing them. “Probably broke one, too.”

“Funny.” Luka rolled his eyes. His cheeks were pink but he seemed to have it together better than Marinette at the moment. “She had to run outside. We warned her she was parked in the wrong spot, so now she's probably arguing with some poor security person.”

“Will she be okay...?” Marinette asked hesitantly. She really didn't want to deal with Captain Hardrock at an airport.

“She'll be fine.”

“And the security person?”

The siblings glanced at each other.

“Um, Juleka,” Rose bit her lip nervously. “Maybe we should...?”

“...We'll go check.” Juleka mumbled after a pause. “Be right back.”

She started to walk away before suddenly turning back.

“Postcards. Don’t forget.” She poked her brothers arm. “And stickers.”

“Why stickers?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Rose likes stickers.” The siblings answered at the same time with a shrug while Rose chimed with, “I really like stickers!”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Marinette chuckled. Once they were gone from sight, Luka grabbed Marinette's hand and took her to an area with no people around. She wondered what he was doing when a green blur rushed out of his pocket.

“Sass!” She held up her hands as he floated close by. “I'm glad I can see you before you go!”

“I'm happy as well,” Sass smiled. Marinette opened her purse, about to call Tikki out but there was no need. Though clearly not as energetic as normal, Tikki still rushed out with a bright smile of her own.

“See you later, Sass! Take care!”

“And you take care as well, Tikki.” Sass smiled. “You also, Marinette.”

“I'll make up a special treat for when you're back, Sass, when you guys visit for the holidays.” Marinette laughed at the way the snakes eyes lit up before disappearing back into Luka's sweater.

“No special treat for me?” Luka teased.

“We'll see. I guess it depends how much I miss you.” She meant to tease him back. Instead, she made herself sad realizing how far away the holidays were.

She didn't realize she'd been tearing up until she felt Luka's fingers on her cheek.

“You’re crying.” his voice was soft with concern.

“And here I thought I was already cried out...” Marinette smiled weakly and rubbed her eyes. “It just...it won’t be the same...we won’t get to see each other like before...I'll miss you. You and Sass be careful. Don’t do anything dangerous, Master Fu said to only look into things when you can so don’t push yourself too much, okay?”

“I think I know a certain someone that doesn’t always listen to that same advice,” Luka winked. “I’ll be okay. Sass will look out for me as much as I’ll look out for him. I’ll let you know if anything comes up that might help everyone here in Paris. But promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Do what you told me just now. Don't do anything too dangerous. Be careful. Don't push yourself too much. Don't...let let it all build up inside. Okay?”

“...I'll do my best. It kinda comes with the job but...I'll do what I can.” Marinette knew that was all she could give him for this. She knew he understood why.

“I guess that's good enough. I'm just a text and video chat away. Don't forget,” He told her. “And I'll be back before you know it. You won't even have time to miss me by the time I'm back.”

Not long, Juleka and Rose returned with Anarka Couffaine behind him. From the sounds of it, the couple had interfered just in time to calm things over. Marinette let out a relieved breath that Luka echoed. Apparently he had been just as worried about a potential return of Captain Hardrock also.

And now, all too soon, it really was time to say goodbye.

Juleka and Rose each gave Luka a quick hug, Anarka handing him stuff last minute that Marinette was positive would just get taken away by security anyway.

When it was her turn, she made sure her hug was as tight as possible as she embraced Luka. He returned it just as much, reminding her of how strong his arms really were. When they parted, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and giggled slightly at the stunned look he had.

“Well, I'll see you guys later. I'll let you guys know how the flight was,” he said once he had recovered.

“Ya better message me every day, me boy!”

“See ya.”

“Bye Luke!”

“Take care, Luka!”

Marinette felt her chest tighten as she watched him go. Words were building up inside, bubbling up in a panic.

Did she miss her chance to tell him? Should she tell him? She wasn't sure but what if-

“Luka!” His name slipped out before she could stop in, her feet moving after him before she thought it through. He turned back to her, startled.

“What-?”

“Luka, there's something I have to tell you. I'm really in lo-”

Luka's hand was on her cheek. He leaned down, his lips brushing the corner of hers. When he pulled away, his eyes seemed brighter. Had they always shimmered like that in the light? It made his smile seem so much softer than before.

“What did I say about rushing?” He said weakly. Like somehow she was the one to take his breath away instead of it being the other way around.

“Take care, my Melody. I'll see you later.”

“When-When you come back, I'll tell you then!” She called after him.

“It's a date.” Luka laughed with a wave. Marinette watched him until he disappeared.

* * *

On her balcony, Marinette leaned back on her chair to stare up at the sky. There were soft clouds against the sunset colours, almost reminding her of wings. She lifted up her hand, as if trying to reach them to see if they were as soft of they looked.

Luka would probably be reaching his destination by now. Her hand twitched, suddenly wanting to grab her phone to check for any messages.

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

Tikki came up beside her, looking concerned. Marinette smiled. She really worried her over all this.

“I am. I promise, I'm okay Tikki.” She said. “I'll miss him like crazy but Luka's following his path. And I'll find mine, too. So when we meet again, I'm sure we'll be stronger people.”

She'd find the path that was meant for her. A way to help others and herself. Then maybe one day, when Luka returned, she'd have the strength to tell him her feelings. Confident enough in herself that she meant them with no hesitation.

No more missed connections between them.


End file.
